Journey Through The Mists: Alternate Universe
by Vitani825
Summary: What if it wasn't Grandpa Longneck who got sick? This is an idea that I've had in my head for a while.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Land Before Time characters. Only my OC's**

 **A/N: This is a different version of the fourth movie.**

Many months have passed since the leaves regrew on the trees after the fire. Everything is all back to normal. There is a meeting being held at the Rock Circle; it is about what the residents are going to do about the migrating longneck herd. As usual, Topsy voiced his objections since he was only used to being around a few longnecks.

"Huh! Those longnecks can't just barge in here and take our green food," Topsy snarled.

Grandma Longneck looked down at the threehorn.

"It's not that simple to chase them away, Topsy; they are my cousins after all," Grandma replied.

"Yes; even though the Old One only likes longnecks; in fact, she's more of a speciesist than you ever were," Grandpa added.

"I already have enough hassles dealing with Kosh hogging the sweet bubbles without the Old One and her herd taking them too," Topsy complained.

Grandma chuckled. She knew that her friend really loves sweet bubbles.

"Speaking of which; I'd better go gather some before Kosh takes all the good ones," Topsy stated.

As soon as Topsy began to walk away, he began to lose his footing. The residents were worried about the threehorn and hoped he would be okay. Grandma called out to him.

"Are you okay, dear?" Grandma asked.

Topsy turned to look at the elderly female longneck and shrugged.

"Don't worry; I just feel a bit tired," Topsy said.

Then, he continued to walk over to where all the sweet bubbles grow. Moments later, he collapsed. The rest of the combined herd surrounded the fallen threehorn and shook their heads. They were told that the only thing that could cure Topsy of this illness is the Night Flower.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and the gang came by the Rock Circle and saw the herd gathering around and talking. Cera ran up; some of the herd moved aside and let her through.

"What's wrong with my dad? Please tell me he's gonna be okay! He's gotta be! I can't lose him," Cera said, in a panic.

Grandma Longneck lowered her head to the distraught threehorn.

"Take it easy, dear; your dad will be fine," Grandma told her.

"Cera," Topsy said, barely above a whisper.

"Dad!" Cera exclaimed, rushing over to her sick dad.

They exchanged loving nuzzles.

"If something happens to me; your sister and Dante would take you in and raise you along with the twins; they told me that they would," Topsy said.

Cera nodded since she was crying too hard to speak. Topsy hated seeing Cera like this since she hardly ever cried. Grandpa Longneck was also worried for his friend. He felt his eyes tearing for the first time in years; but, he held them back. However, Grandma Longneck had tears streaming down her cheeks when she saw Topsy in a vulerable state. She nuzzled Grandpa's neck with her head. Grandpa leaned into the nuzzle and tried to comfort his wife.

After a while, Topsy was brought back to his nest. Cera slept alone since she didn't want to disturb anyone with her crying. In the middle of the night, cera woke up and looked over at her sick dad. She got up the courage to go find her friends. The first person she went to find was her best friend Littlefoot. The young longneck was sleeping alone as usual since he was bothered by his sisters Patty and Sonia's snoring and his brother Zeke's kicking in his sleep.

"Littlefoot. Wake up," Cera pleaded.

The longneck continued to snooze until Cera nudged his side with her nose horn. He eventually woke up and saw the distressed look on her face.

"Cera, it's the middle of the night," Littlefoot said.

The threehorn nodded. She explained that she can't let her dad die. Littlefoot understood and went with Cera to look for the others. They all gathered around Petrie's nest. The flyer woke up and noticed his five friends. Their new friend Ali had come to join them; despite her not liking Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike. She couldn't just let an innocent dinosaur die despite him not being a longneck.

"Ali! Me thought you no like us," Petrie replied.

The pink longneck shrugged.

"I know what it's like to not have a dad; I don't want Cera to lose her dad to this illness; that's how my dad died," Ali explained.

Cera smiled at Ali.

"What we waiting for? Let's go to the Land of Mists to find the Night Flower," Petrie said.

Soon enough, the six friends all agreed and left the Great Valley.

A/N: Kosh is better known as Mr. Clubtail


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck woke up and saw that Littlefoot was missing. They looked around frantically for the missing longneck child. Their other grandchildren woke up and wandered over to them.

"What happened?" Eli asked.

The elderly couple turned to look at their eldest grandson and his wife. The young kids were nearby listening.

"Littlefoot is missing; we think he went to the Land of Mists with Cera to get the Night Flower," Grandma answered.

"Oh dear; I heard that Topsy is sick with the disease; and that Cera and the others don't want him to die," Cindy explained.

"We don't want him to die either," Grandpa admitted.

The younger grown ups nodded.

Meanwhile, Topsy was sleeping uneasily. His older daughter watched him from a distance and then turned to Dante.

"I'm worried about Dad and Cera," Diana admitted.

"Don't worry Diana; I'll go and look for Cera," Dante said.

Diana nodded and nuzzled her mate.

"Good luck Dante; bring her back safely; but first, make sure to get the Night Flower and bring them back to dad," Diana told him.

After that, Dante said goodbye to the twins and then went to find the missing kids.

A while later, Ali led the kids to a familiar looking cave. Unbeknownst to them, Littlefoot's niece Amber had followed them. The older kids looked behind them and saw the blue longneck.

"Amber; what are you doing here?" Littlefoot asked.

"Me help find cure for Cera's dad's illness," Amber said.

"But, you'll be killed," Ali told her.

"Me not care; Dinah and Dana my best friends," Amber sneered.

Ali was confused.

"Dinah and Dana are my niece and nephew," Cera told Ali.

Ali nodded.

Amber smirked at the pink longneck.

"All right, she can come; but, you need to keep her under control," Ali warned.

Amber blew a raspberry at Ali.

"That wasn't polite Amber; I demand an apology," Ali snarled in Amber's face.

Amber felt embarrassed and started to cry.

"Look what you did; you made her cry," Cera razzed the pink longneck.

Ali looked over at Littlefoot as he was comforting Amber.

"It's okay Amber; Ali didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Littlefoot soothed the crying hatchling.

"We wasting time; Land of Mists long way away and we can't just stand around," Petrie urged them on.

Soon enough, the gang was ready to head out. Ali made things right with Amber; even though the blue longneck was still mad at her. After a while, the gang made their way through a cave that looked familiar to Ali. She led the way to the Land of Mists.

Upon reaching the Land of Mists, they met up with a familiar threehorn. Cera recognized him as her brother-in-law Dante. Ali looked at the threehorn and gasped.

"Relax Ali; it's just my brother-in-law," Cera said.

Soon enough, Dante caught up with the kids.

"You kids are awfully young to be out here by yourself," Dante said.

"At least not without a grown up," Littlefoot added.

The kids agreed to let Dante join them; not like they had much of a choice. They were warned to stay close. Unbeknownst to them, Ichy and Dil were pursuing them for their next meal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While they were going through the mists, Ichy and Dill were hot on their tails. Amber screamed at the top of her lungs. She was very scared. Littlefoot nuzzled her gently.

"Don't worry Amber; we won't let anything happen to you," Littlefoot told his frightened niece.

A while later, the group was split up due to the thick mist. Cera and Amber ended up on a ledge over the fast water. The ledge broke under their combined weight. Amber managed to grab ahold of the back of Cera's neck to prevent herself from drowning. They both screamed for their lives. Unfortunately for them, Dil was swimming along with Ichy on her head.

"Look at that Dil; a threehorn and a littler longneck hatchling; the longneck will be enough for me; you take the threehorn; her meat is more filling," Ichy told her.

The others were running along the edge of the fast water with vines.

"Grab onto the vines and we'll pull you both to safety," Littlefoot told them.

Cera did so and the gang started pulling the vines. Petrie saw his chance to distract Ichy from cutting the vine with his teeth. After a few minutes, Amber and Cera were pulled to safety. Dante walked down as far to the water as he could and lifted Cera and Amber up on his snout. Then, he walked up to the others and then set Cera and Amber to the ground. They panted in exhaustion as the others went over to see if they were okay.

"We're so glad you are okay," Littlefoot said.

"Yeah; we so worried you dinner for that sharp beak and bellydragger," Petrie said.

Dante looked down at Cera.

"Cera; your sister is worried sick and so are the twins; but, you are going on this dangerous mission to save your dad; that makes you brave since you're willing to put the needs of others before your own," Dante stated.

Cera nodded and looked away from the older threehorn.

"Hey; I ain't mad at you; I would do the same thing if it was my dad," Dante reassured the child.

Cera turned back to Dante and smiled.

Soon enough, the group continued their journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile at the Great Valley, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck were talking amongst themselves. They heard from Cindy that Diana told her that Topsy was still alive; but, his strength was getting worse. The elderly couple were getting really scared for their friend. Their one ray of hope is the Old One telling them it takes a couple of weeks before the illness kills its victims.

Moments later, the other kids along with Coco and Xavier came up to the elderly couple. Grandma lowered her head to the young ones.

"Do you know where they are?" Sonia asked.

"Yes; they have gone to the Land of Mists to find the Night Flower," Grandma replied.

"It seems like Amber followed them out of the valley; that child is in so much trouble when she gets home," Eli said.

Grandma and Grandpa saw their eldest grandson come up with an angry glare on his face.

"Calm yourself Eli; she'll be fine; Littlefoot and the others are with her and Diana sent Dante to go get them," Grandma replied.

After that; Eli seemed to settle down somewhat. He is glad to hear that.

Back at the Land of Mists, Ali was still in the lead. It was starting to get dRk. Their journey has been going on for a few days. Cera was getting restless and cranky.

"Are you sure the Night Flowers are here, Ali?" Cera asked.

"Well; I've never seen them before," Ali answered, honestly.

"WHAT?!" Cera screamed.

Amber grabbed Littlefoot's foreleg and dug her face into it. Dante lowered his head and nuzzled Cera.

"Calm down; I'm sure the Night Flowers are here; we just have to wait," Dante stated.

Cera cheered up moments later and so did Amber.

"Sorry Amber; I didn't mean to scream; I'm just worried that we won't get the cure to my dad on time," Cera told Amber.

Amber smiled.

Soon enough, the flowers started blooming. They grabbed as many as they could and headed back to the Great Valley.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

On the way back, the group noticed Ichy and Dil back in pursuit of them. They were outsmarted once; but, Ichy wasn't about to let it happen again.

"Look Dil; there are those animals; a bigger threehorn too; you take him and I'll take the kids," Ichy said, licking his chops.

*buuuuuurrrrp*

"Spike! They are going to hear us now, they are," Ducky warned him.

The spiketail groaned.

Ichy and Dil started to chase the group. Dante decided to help the kids escape I hy and Dil.

"You kids run along while I tale care of those idiots," Dante said.

The kids did as they were told as Dante prepared to charge at Dil. The fight ended when Dil was sent flying into the water. Ichy flew away in fright at Dante's massive strength. However, Dante was hurt. Dil had bitten him in the shoulder. Blood trickled down his foreleg. He managed to catch up with the kids. They saw his cut and Amber started to cry from seeing all the blood. She covered her face and Littlefoot lowered his head to nuzzle her.

"That does not look good; no, no, no," Ducky exclaimed.

Dante shrugged.

"I'll be fine," Dante claimed.

Moments later, Dante tended to his wound and covered it with healing leaves. Luckily they had gotten away from Ichy and Dil; so, their journey will be easier. A few days later, they made it back with a pile of Night Flowers.

"Thank goodness we're home; lets go get these flowers to my dad and he'll get better," Cera said.

A while later, a large group gathered around Topsy. He was still breathing; but, he was even weaker than he was a few days ago. The group made room for the kids and Dante to get through.

"Everybody; we have the Night Flowers," Dante told them.

Diana got a look at Dante.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Diana asked.

"A bigmouth bellydragger bit me; she put up a good fight though," Dante claimed.

Diana was glad they all got home safely.

"We need to give these to Dad so he'll be cured of his illness," Cera said.

Soon enough, Topsy started eating the flowers as Ducky placed each one in his mouth. He ate as much as he could. Moments later, he opened his eyes and groaned.

"Dad? How are you feeling?" Cera asked.

Topsy raised his head and smiled.

"I feel better; whoa, Dante; your shoulder, it's injured," Topsy told his son-in-law.

Dante nodded.

"A bigmouth bellydragger bit me; but, I managed to beat her in a fight while the kids got away," Dante boasted.

Topsy managed to get to his feet. Then, he looked over at his longnecked friends.

"We're so glad you're all better, Topsy; you had us all very worried," Grandpa said.

"I couldn't help it; if given the choice, I'd never get sick," Topsy said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. They all left the nest while Cera and Dante stayed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, it was time for the migrating longnecks to leave. The gang was sad to see Ali leave. However, she promised that one day, they'll see each other again.

"We're going to miss you; thanks for helping us save my dad; if it weren't for you, he'd be dead," Cera commented.

Ali smiled.

"You're welcome; just helping out a great friend even though she didn't like me at first," Ali replied.

Soon enough, Ali left with her herd after saying goodbye to her new friends. After they left, the gang went back to their respective families. Topsy had been saved from a certain death and would continue to live for many more years. 


End file.
